It happened in a Motel Room
by MessersBombDiggity4
Summary: this is a smutty, erotic oneshot where Catiel loses his virginity to the Winchester he loves most. Rated M for language and adult content.


'Um, Dean? What are you doing?' Asked Cas as Dean hungrily pulled off his trenchcoat and tossed it onto the motel bed. 'Shh. Not a word.' Murmured Dean, pressing his lips on Cas' neck and sucking. He grinned devilishly at the bruise that remained on the Angel's fair neck. 'Dean…' Cas began as the Hunter yanked off his tie, then carelessly undoing the buttons.

Soon, Dean felt his membrane stiffen at the sight of Castiel's bare chest. Tearing off the last few buttons, Cas' eyes grew wide as Dean's fingers trailed along his slim frame. Buttons bounced off the floor of the room, but Dean's green eyes didn't pay attention; they were drinking in the beautifully pale chest tapering down into Cas' boxers.

All Dean wanted to do now was to fuck the Angel into next week.

He resisted, although every single cell in his body was straining towards him.

'Dean? Is this…satisfying to you?' Cas asked, forever naïve, raising an eyebrow. 'Yes. It is. Do you feel anything? Anything at all?' Dean asked, pulling off his own shirt and jeans. Cas stared at Dean's perfect, muscular body, his thick chest, and his abs. Good lord, his _abs_. 'I feel. I feel like….I want to have you, Dean Winchester. I want you. I _need_ you.' Cas said, without even thinking what he was saying.

'You need me?' Dean smirked, pushing his hips forward, thrusting his erection into the thin cloth of Cas' underwear. A moan escaped Cas' chapped lips, and Dean smothered it by kissing him. The Hunter yanked off Cas' boxers, and smiled, feeling Cas get hard against his skin. 'Dean? What's going on? Is this supposed to happen?' Cas' beautiful blue eyes clashed with Dean's green ones, and Dean could see a warm glow filling the Angel's cheeks.

'It's not supposed to happen, per se. I want it to happen.' Dean grinned. Cas' eyes were half-lidded. 'Is this called sex?' He asked, shivering as Dean's cold fingers excited him, running up and down his shaft. 'Not yet. Just-just turn around. Let Dean show you what sex is.' Dean said in the sexiest voice he could muster. Cas felt blood rush to his lower abdomen when he heard Dean.

The sight of Castiel's dick getting him impossibly harder, Dean just wanted to get on with it. But he reluctantly reminded himself that foreplay was important. Sex wasn't enjoyable without a little horsing around before it. Cas obediently turned around, his pulse quickening.

Dean saw the thick, wing-like scars on Cas' back, and his fingertips automatically brushed them. He knew this would feel good, if done right. 'Oh god. Dean. Please.' Whispered Cas, panting. His membrane throbbed. _He's peaking_ , thought Dean, teasing Cas by simply touching the area around his ass with his junk. _Not yet, tiger._ Breathed Dean, chaining back the force driving him, to pull out a more pleasurable, seductive side of himself. The one Cas didn't know of.

Dean, instead of using his membrane, stuck two fingers up Cas' ass partly, to a much awaited shriek from Cas. 'DEAN!' Cas yelled, sweating. NO ONE had EVER touched him there. 'Relax, Cas. I'm just stretching you out. It'll make things easier later, I promise.' Dean was using all of his energy to restrain himself. 'Please, Dean.' Cas said in a shaky voice, trying desperately to control his aching cock. 'Don't make it easier. Give it to me.' Dean was surprised by his demand, but complied, realising that any more blocking, and he himself would explode.

'This might hurt.' Said Dean, bending Cas over and firmly grasping his rounded ass. 'Know any good swear words?' Asked Cas suddenly, pressing his palms against the edge of the bed to support himself, Dean's hands on his lower back. He was bent at the hip, and Dean smiled. Castiel's back was smooth and pale and milky; he felt like kissing the soft skin and leaving slim scars from his teeth.

Dean doubled over, pressing his erection on Cas' back, and gently bruising the skin with his mouth in a sucking motion. Cas felt more and more blood being pulled into his membrane, and he felt giddy.

'You can use the word fuck if you like.' Suggested Dean, retrieving a ribbed condom from his jeans pocket and tearing the packet open with his teeth. 'What are you doing?' Asked Cas, his legs wobbly. This was becoming too much for him, and Dean knew it. He pulled on the condom, saying: 'Protection.'

Finally, after what seemed like an infinity, Dean slowly thrust his hips forward, pushing his nine-inch cock into his Angel. Suddenly, something snapped, and Dean forced his throbbing dick farther than anyone had ever been before inside Cas. Castiel roared, gripping the bed tightly, and he felt like he could never be closer to Dean ever again. Dean felt himself begin to come inside Cas. _The first of many_ he thought, panting. 'Mine.' Dean grunted, pressing his body closer to Cas' own, his nails digging into the Angel's sweating skin. 'Yours?' Asked Cas incredulously, although he was eager to give himself to the Hunter. Forever.

'Mine.'

Dean thrust his hips in and out, and Cas' screams shook the walls. 'DEAN!' The ribbed condom was taking effect, and it proved pleasurable to both the Hunter and the Angel. The effort was too much for Cas, and he came on the sheets. 'Dean? Something's wrong. I…' Dean guessed what had happened, and moved over to the bed, dipping his fingers into the salty liquid on the bed. 'I'm sorry.' Whispered Cas, his eyes wide at the Dean's tongue darting over his dripping fingers. 'Don't be. This is the best part.' Grinned Dean, his heart thumping in his chest.

'Damn, Cas. You taste good. Try it.' Said Dean, pulling Cas' sweating body towards him and kissed the Angel, thrusting his tongue into Cas' mouth. 'Mmm, salty.' Whispered Cas, wondering how Dean tasted like. Dean yanked off the condom, and felt himself get heated. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed and, grabbing the Hunter's shaft with his palm, flicked his tongue over the hot skin. Dean groaned as Cas took in the full length of Dean's membrane.

Dean started to come, but realised he couldn't; he was inside his Angel. Cas pulled away, and as he did, he tasted something salty and almost bitter in his mouth. He smiled. Dean was aching so much, he longed to be inside Cas again.

Castiel felt his heart thump in his lower abdomen as Dean lowered himself on top of the Angel. 'Good Lord, Cas. Where did you learn that?' Breathed Dean as he straddled Cas, preparing to ride him. 'It felt…right.' He said simply, roaring with all his holy might in pleasure as Dean rode him furiously. When he was done, the two lovers lay on the bed, panting after a night of raw, unchained passion. From Dean's riding, a couple of blood capillaries had burst, and Cas' dick was red. A worried look was in his face when he saw it.

'Don't worry, love. I'll handle it.' Dean said soothingly. This didn't happen before, but it was alright. Dean bent over and began to lick it off, slowly. Cas looked afraid. Dean was tenderly swiping his tongue over the head, and soon all the blood was gone. 'Damn, Cas. You sure took a beating.' Said Dean, gently kissing his forehead. Cas had wrapped the covers around his body, and pressed closer to his love. 'I'm an archangel. It's what I do.' He whispered, taking a deep breath, the scent of dean and sex filling his nostrils.

'Before you go to sleep, love-'Began dean, knowing Cas was wiped out. 'You wanna go again?'

Cas looked up at him with beautiful blue eyes and a wide grin on his face. 'Let's.'


End file.
